StarClans Treasure Hunt
by SimplyLune
Summary: One day, the cats of StarClan get bored. They come up with an idea - A treasure hunt! So they put the plan forward, but thats when things stop going to plan. When the cats find their respective items, all craziness is set forward. Read to know what happens next!


**Chapter One**

 **This story takes place in an alternate universe. Before DOTC, and after POT. Continue.**

 **~Resuming to program~**

 **The cats of StarClan get bored one day. Nothing interesting happens. Nothing new, nothing cool. So, they brainstorm.**

"What do we do i'm bored" Firestar grumbled "Nothing interesting is happening. Nothing cool.

"How about we brainstorm?" Bluestar suggested.

 **They brainstorm for a while, then think of an idea. A treasure hunt!**

"We have brainstormed for a while." Firestar meowed

"Hey I thought of an idea!" Bluestar exclaimed. "How about a treasure hunt!"

"Hey, narrator, mind not doing that I want to think and do for myself" Firestar grumbled.

 **Okay fine. I will come back later. I will strike later. Firestar accepts instantly, and puts the plan forward.**

Firestar nodded vigorously, and went to his house to get things for the treasure hunt. Bluestar did the same. Two other random StarClan cats did the same.

"Hey I found this snazzy thunderbolt shaped pendant!" Firestar exclaimed, putting on the necklace.

"Cool, I found a cute little aquamarine ring" Bluestar said, slipping on the ring.

"I found this stellar black headband" one of the other random cats exclaimed, putting it on.

"This invisible cloak I found in a random house. I'm homeless." the last cat mewed, putting on the cape.

 **The problem?**

 **They were all Twoleg items.**

The pendant Firestar got was almost like the outline of a blanket

The ring Bluestar got was a choker

The headband fit like a newborn baby wearing a choker for a middle-aged male human

the invisible cloak was lost, as well as the cat. Also, it was more like a blanket.

Magikitty came out of nowhere and enchanted all the items to give the cat that put it on powers. It also somehow made them cat-sized.

"This will work. Let me throw them in the world." Bluestar said.

 **So she did. The pendant landed in a tree in ThunderClan, and was eaten by a squirrel, the ring fell in a stream by RiverClan, to be eaten by a fish, the headband in ShadowClan territory to be eaten by a frog, and the invisibility cloak, no-one knew. It's invisible. Not even StarClan is that good.**

"Rude" said Yellowfang

"From you" said Bluestar

Airhorns and ~OOOOHHH ROASTED~ echoed around the clearing.

"That went better than expected" Firestar mewed.

"What did we expect?" Bluestar asked. Firestar shrugged somehow.

"Well bye, suppose were done for the chapter." Firestar mewed in slight sadness.

* * *

ThunderClan

* * *

Bramblestar was hunting. He had the sudden urge to. He saw a squirrel. He quickly caught and killed it

"This squirrel is lumpy." Bramblestar complained to himself. He felt around, and something was in its mouth. He performed CPR and a lightning bolt pendant popped out of its mouth He picked it up, and he suddenly felt an explosion of power.

"This is like putting in the last puzzle piece!" Bramblestar meowed excitedly. "Did I put in the last puzzle piece?!"

A couple seconds passed, and he fell back down to the ground. He shook his head, and looked around. He went back to camp to share this discovery.

"What is that sorcery." Jayfeather growled

"Thunder-sorcery" Graystripe told him.

 **Thus, the first PowerClan was born.**

* * *

RiverClan

* * *

"I want to hunt" said Mistystar. So she did. She sat at a river for 1093204043901740913983091 millimoments till she found a cute fish. She caught and killed the fish.

"This fish swallowed something." So she performed CPR on a fish. A twoleg ring popped out. Mistystar put it on, and suddenly felt a strong power.

"This is too powerful for my old bones!" Mistystar choked. She was set down to the ground again. She shook her fur, accepting she was going insane.

 **Thus, the second PowerClan was born.**

* * *

WindClan

* * *

Onestar decided to go hunting. Nothing special happened. Seriously, how do you find something invisible?

 **Thus there was still only two PowerClans. Poor WindClan**

* * *

ShadowClan

* * *

 **I think you know what happens. Blackstar finds a frog, does CPR and gets a headband and gets powers.**

 **Thus the third PowerClan was born**


End file.
